Punishment
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: Germany remembered.  He remembered even when he pretended to forget.  Now, he was going to punish Prussia for the pain he had put him through.  Prussia wouldn't be able to hurt him again. #4 in the HAU series! Read A/N for more on the series.


**Summary: Germany remembered. He remembered even when he pretended to forget. Now, he was going to punish Prussia for the pain he had put him through. Prussia wouldn't be able to hurt him again. #4 in the HAU series! Read A/N for more on the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

_**Germany –Mid July**_

Germany never really forgot that he had been Holy Rome. There was no way that he could ever forget, even with the torture his so called brother put him through. The torture Prussia used on him to further his own twisted desires. No, Germany never forgot he was Holy Rome, and he most definitely never forgot his beloved Italy.

Germany had always known Italy was a boy. It was just amusing to make Austria be the only one that didn't know. As an added plus, Germany had thought pretending to like Italy only as a girl would convince Prussia to leave him alone. Maybe if he liked girls Prussia wouldn't want him_ that_ _way_ anymore. It had not worked at all, much to Germany's annoyance. Prussia decided to torture the rebelliousness and memories out of Holy Rome. Prussia especially wanted to erase Italy from the little nation's mind.

The occasional beatings that Prussia subjected him to before had been torturous enough. Prussia was enraged when he found out about Holy Rome's love for Italy and the fact that the two had shared a kiss before Holy Rome left Austria's house. That was when the beatings progressed into _real_ torture. Prussia had had centuries to become an adept torturer. He used all of his skills on the diminutive nation, trying to force the memories of sweet little Italy from Holy Rome's head. In the end, it only only made the memories stronger.

When Prussia began experimenting on him with poisons, Holy Rome did forget who he was for a while. It was just long enough for Prussia, being the brash person he was, to believe that Holy Rome's memories were gone forever.

_'This is how I show you that I love you'_

When Holy Rome's mind was clouded by the poisons in his body, Prussia took advantage of his vulnerability. Trying to implant new memories and a new identity into Holy Rome. Making him Germany. Prussia also had France and Spain spread rumors that Holy Rome was dead.

_'No one can do this to you but me.'_

These were the things that Prussia said every time he would use Germany. He wanted to make Germany think that what he was doing wasn't sick, wasn't perverse beyond belief.

_'You belong to me! I have every right to do this!' _

It might have worked, had Germany not begun to regain his memories a few days after he lost them. It sickened him to know that he had allowed Prussia to use his body in such a way, even if he wasn't in his right mind at the time and was forced to allow it to happen. When he regained his memories, Germany became physically sick remembering how Prussia had touched him. This new identity Prussia had bestowed upon him gave Holy Rome an idea though. He would be Germany. Though it sickened him, he would be Germany until he could find his sweet Italy again and destroy Prussia, as Prussia had tried to destroy the very essence of Holy Rome.

The first time Italy and Germany saw one another again, they knew each other instantly. The tomato crate story was to throw off suspicion. In reality they had a joyful, teary reunion. Germany had broken down and told Italy what Prussia had done to him, had tried to do to him. Italy cursed Prussia, damning him to Hell for what he had done. Italy swore that they would have vengeance on the one who tried to keep them apart and destroy their love. Italy decided he wanted to be a part of Germany's plans to break and kill Prussia. Italy did have a dark side to him. He just reserved it for when it was really needed, for people he _really_ hated.

Later, they brought Romano into the fold. Romano soon confided in them that Spain had abused him during his time under the Spaniard's control. Germany and Romano pretended to hate each other when, in reality, they became like brothers. Romano really loved his little brother and was perfectly fine with Italy and Germany being together. Romano was glad his brother had ended up with someone like Germany.

World Wars I and II were just ploys to reduce Prussia to nothingness. They took great losses in each war, but in the end it was all according to plan. Japan was their friend, and they felt bad about using him, but they needed to lose these wars. Germany attempted to take the most brutal losses and punishment of both wars for himself as a way to make up for the losses he needed the others to suffer for the plan to see completion.

Japan was never told about their plans and that sometimes made them feel guilty. They had used Japan's friendship to further their own plans of vengeance. Germany and the two Italy's tried to make it up to him as best they could every time they lost a war. The three co-conspirators agreed, that once their plan to kill Prussia was done, they would find some way to make up for the losses Japan had suffered from unknowingly being involved in their revenge.

When Prussia was taken over by Russia the trio was ecstatic. Italy, Romano, and Germany had a small celebration at the Italians' house. Toasting their wine and eating pasta, they rejoiced. Meanwhile, Prussia was being tortured and used in all manner of perverse ways by the sadistic nation of Russia. The first part of Prussia's punishment had officially begun.

When the Berlin Wall was torn down and Prussia, weak and vulnerable from his imprisonment, was freed from the brutal clutches of Russia the second part of Prussia's punishment began. Germany and Italy locked Prussia in the basement of Germany's house and told everyone else that he had disappeared one night soon after being freed from Russia. Germany, Romano, and Italy had no idea where he could have gone or even why he had left in the first place.

A few weeks after Prussia's 'mysterious disappearance', both Italy twins moved in with Germany, and Romano was openly friends with them both in public. If anyone thought these sudden changes were odd, they never said anything about it. Everyone believed them when they said Prussia just disappeared, after all Italy couldn't be lying. Italy was too much of a spacey idiot to lie to anyone or, at least, that's what the other nations all thought.

They kept Prussia down there for a long time, not feeding him more than once a day. When they took him food they never went alone. Romano, Germany, and Italy rotated shifts of two. They never said a word, no matter how irate the Prussian man would get. They let their prisoner stew in his own filth, enjoying the sweet taste of vengeance about to be exacted.

Some months later, it was the day Germany, Italy, and Romano had been waiting for. Today they would kill Prussia. No one would ever know. Everyone believed that Prussia had disappeared ages ago for unknown reasons and was already either dead or in hiding for whatever reason. Prussia was known to be an brash idiot, so no one thought much of it really. Outside the world was mostly quiet. From nearby Switzerland you could hear the faint sound of a funeral march. Briefly, the trio wondered who among them (the nations in general) had died. They already knew that one person would die today. That person wouldn't get a funeral though. Not ever.

Prussia looked up as the door to the basement opened. The light streamed in, blocked slightly by Germany's muscular frame. "Germany, be a good boy and let me out of here, would you? You've been very bad, locking me in here, keseseseses! If you let me go now, your punishment won't be _quite_ as painful." Prussia smirked up at the blond who had come to tower over him. Prussia said something similar every time Germany came into the basement, but Germany never responded. Today was different though. Today Germany looked coldly down at the pitiful excuse of an ex-nation on the floor. Today was the day.

"It is not me who will be punished Prussia, but you,"Germany intoned solemnly. "You have done awful things to me." Prussia's eyes widened as Germany continued to speak. Prussia noticed a large knife held tight in Germany's hand and the fact that the blond wasn't alone. The two Italy twins came to stand behind Germany, side by side. "I remembered. I always remembered. I remembered even when I pretended to forget! I know who I was, who I am! I am the Holy Roman Empire! You tried to take my identity away from me. You tried to make me forget the one I loved," Germany's voice became gentler as he said that and he paused as Italy's hand slipped into his own. Prussia noticed and narrowed his eyes at the auburn haired Italian. "You can't hurt me anymore. You are just a shadow of your former self now! You are no longer even a nation. You are vulnerable and alone! While we," Germany motioned to himself and his two companions. "Are strong, and we are together on this. I'm going to punish you Prussia. I'm going to hurt you and I'm going to _enjoy_ hurting you. This is the day you will finally be punished. You used me in the most awful ways you could think of! You took me away from everything and everyone I had ever loved! You tried to make me forget my whole life! You shouldn't have tried to take my life away from me!" Germany held tight to Italy's hand, his voice raising near the end of his speech, anger and bitterness filling his words.

"It was for your own good!" Prussia spat. He pointed at Italy."You needed to get away from that little slut! He was going to ruin everything. You belong to me! Not to him, but to me! You have and always will belong to me alone!" Prussia tried to jump to his feet, probably set on launching himself at the trio, but was too weak from dehydration and lack of food and exercise. Prussia wobbled a little and unwillingly returned himself to his position on the floor before he could fall over. "I did what I had to to make sure you learned your place. Just like Spain had to do with the other little whore over there." The albino man leered at Romano from his position on the floor. The faces of the other three nations grew stony at the mention of Romano's abuse by Spain, at the meaning behind the leer. A small fist connected with the pale face of the former nation. Surprisingly it was Italy, not Romano or Germany, who threw the punch, effectively breaking Prussia's nose. The wound spewed out a steady stream of blood.

"You bastard!" Italy ground out. His hand had some of the other man's blood on it from braking his nose. Italy took out a handkerchief and wiped away the red liquid. "You are going to be punished and, in due time, so shall Spain. We are no whores, but you...you are a whore and a monster!" Italy shook with emotion. "Burn in Hell!" Italy spat in the albino's face.

Romano and Germany stared at the little Italian, eyes wide. After a moment they shrugged, exchanging a glance. It must be one of Italy's violent/domineering days. Germany winced, knowing that he would be on the bottom tonight. It wasn't really that bad, but Italy was very energetic and lacked patience, especially on days such as today. Briefly Germany wondered if this was how England felt, having America as his lover must be something similar. He quickly dismissed this thought, after quickly sending some sympathetic thoughts to the Brit, deciding it to be unimportant at a time like this. Romano noted mentally that he should wear his special, extra-soundproof earplugs tonight. Or leave the house. Either worked for him. He shot Germany a sympathetic look behind Italy's head, already knowing the German man would be very sore come morning. He received an appreciative nod back before the German man quickly turned back to the business at hand.

Germany decided it was time to finish Prussia's punishment. "It's time for you to be punished, Prussia." Germany smiled and looked at his two companions. "Hold him down." The Italy twins eagerly grabbed Prussia by either arm and anchored him to the floor on his back with surprising strength. _ 'Or have I just become that weak?'_ Prussia wondered, more than a little annoyed at the idea. The twins smiled vindictively down at their captive, knowing what was to come. The albino man struggled against them, face losing what little color it had left as Germany drew nearer. Germany held up his knife for them all to see, and Prussia recognized it. It was one of his own knives. One that he had used quite often on Holy Rome during his torture. Fear flashed into the restrained man's widened eyes.

Prussia was scared. When Germany traced the tip of the knife down the front of Prussia's pants, the silverette began to scream. The screams got louder as Germany used the knife that had caused him so much pain to cut off the part of Prussia that had also caused him pain. Germany took his time finishing, holding up the amputated appendage for Prussia's anguish-glazed eyes to see. The trio smiled. Prussia began to cry as his eyes focused on the part of his body that had once made him a man.

Germany and the twins exchanged pointed looks before nodding. They were growing bored. Vengeance was fun, but they had drawn this out long enough. Deciding to finish and be done with it, Germany dropped the bloody appendage and raised the knife once more. This time to Prussia's chest. Prussia stared up at the three nations through tear filled eyes, struggling against the hold on his arms with what little strength he had left. He was going to die.

Germany stabbed Prussia again and again. Right through the heart each time. Then, task successfully done, Germany, Romano, and Italy got up left the red-eyed man to bleed to death on the dirty floor of the basement. As he lay dying, watching as the satisfied trio turned away from him and walked back up the stairs to celebrate, Prussia realized deep down, that he deserved this.

****The End****

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this installment of the HAU series! It was a lot darker than some of the others, but I think it turned out well. They burned Prussia's body to ash then threw the ashes in the trash on garbage day, by the way. I might write one where Romano gets to have his revenge on Spain, but it depends on what kind of inspiration I get. Ignore any plot holes you may find. I try my best. Review if you please!**_


End file.
